Everafter ::B:O:O:K:O:N:E::
by billyjbradshaw
Summary: Rini is a child who is very sick, so her grandmother reads her


Title: Everafter :B:O:O:K:O:N:E  
  
Author: Chasity Lai  
  
Summary:(In close relation to Princess Bride) Rini is a child who is very sick,  
  
her sickness is unknown to doctors and gets worse each day. So her grandmother reads her  
  
a book, past on through generation to generation. The book holds secrets, of love and passion  
  
a fairytale of Gypsys and Faeries of Kings and Queens to Prince' and Princess. From  
  
Evil to Good, But most of all Everafter holds the secret to Rini's one and only cure.  
  
:::B O O K O N E ::::::  
  
In the book Everafer a mixed half gypsy half faerie is a child who is prophecised to  
  
conquer all. So she must hide her idenity, but soon love falls from no where, except  
  
this man, this prince...she is prophecised to conquer... to kill.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailormoon nor do I wish to get sued over  
  
saying that I wish it to be mine. But I will say one thing I do love  
  
sailormoon.  
  
[Everafter]  
  
P:R:O:L:O:U:G:E  
  
The childs sickness was unknown and the best the parents could do was pray. The child  
  
was a little over 7 or 8 and had an unusual shade of eyes and hair.  
  
"Your eyes are the color of the clouds during the sunset," her parents would tell her often.  
  
She'd often scoff at her parents remark and say that her eyes were a birth defect. She was  
  
unusually smart for her age. The mind of an old adult, trapped in a small childs  
  
body.  
"Rini." The voice was as soft as the wind itself and as cooling as its breeze.  
  
"Rini." It called again. The child sat upright and turned towards her door.  
  
"Come in grandma." She answered. The door slightly ajar, slowly opened  
  
revealing a tall old woman with hair as white  
  
as the snow, eyes the lightest shade of blue  
  
with a present and a cane.  
  
"Shucks." The old woman snaped her fingers and smiled joyously at her  
  
grandchild on the bed.  
  
"How is my beautiful baby girl?" She asked Rini.  
  
"I'm not sure," she replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Here look, I've come to bring you a present." She extended the nicely  
  
wrapped box to the child.  
  
Rini stared at it in disbelief.  
  
"Grandmother, I am to old to for presents." she declared.  
  
"But your only 8, all little children your age love presents." Rini shook her  
  
head,  
  
"Its not right for me to accept it, it isn't even a special  
  
occasion." Her grandmother smiled, her grandchild was always so...smart,  
  
in fact too smart, too smart for her own good.  
  
"Well then you should know I am your grandmother and I am telling you  
  
to accept it and open it." Rini reluctantly took the wrapped box and unwrapped  
  
it. Peaking through the torn paper was an emblem and a title. Taking more  
  
of the paper off, Rini could see that her grandmother had given  
  
her a book. Her grandmother took the book from Rini and smiled in pride  
  
"This book has been passed on from generation to generation, and soon  
  
you will pass it on to your grandchildren."  
  
Rini rolled her eyes.  
  
"If you didn't know grandma. Im sick and since the doctors  
  
don't know whats wrong with me, I'm going to die, so I don't really think I'll  
  
be able to pass the book on to my grandchildren." She was  
  
shocked at her grandchilds reply, shook her head and replied certainly,  
  
"Rini, you are not going to die. I don't want to hear you talking like that again.  
  
Just relax and let me read you this book...okay?" Rini quickly skimed over the title.  
  
"Whats it about?"  
  
"Oh its about love and gypsy's and fairies, and princes and princess-"  
  
"GRANDMA! Thats not real, everyone knows thats just non sence."  
  
Rini shook her head in dissappointment.  
  
"Just relax Rini and listen will you?"  
  
Rini was quiet at first but slowly shook her head...  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Okay...Ahem." Her grandmother cleared her throat, and opened the  
  
book.  
  
"Everafter  
  
Once upon a time...."  
  
[Everafter]  
  
B:O:O:K:O:N:E  
  
They raced down the darken alley into the streets of Alkata, the boats  
  
floated seamlessly along the ports.  
  
"Check EVERY HOUSE!" the head gaurd yelled.  
  
"They couldn't have gotten far." he whisped under his breath.  
  
The boats were lightly tossed with the small ripples of the current. The moon  
  
shone brightly on the quiet streets. The stampeding of the gaurds were the only sounds  
  
that were heard.  
  
A woman her hair like the waves of the sea long and golden,  
  
her eyes were the color of the moon, and her body bewitching lay in hiding. Within her arms  
  
she held a bunch of dirty blankets.  
  
"FIND THE CHILD!" The gaurd screamed once again. The gaurd reached deep  
  
inside his pocket, pulling out a long string of small silver charms. It dangled  
  
on a silver chain. His feet only centimeters away from a boat floating about the sea.  
  
He twirled the chain in the moonlight.  
  
"Come out, Come out, where ever you are." He said raspily.  
  
The bundle of blankets shifted the womans arms, revealing a small child of four. The  
  
silver chain glistened in the childs eyes. The child lifted up an arm about to reach for it  
  
when her mother covered her eyes.  
  
After a few moments of nothing, the gaurd gave up and put the chain  
  
back into his pocket.  
  
"Retreat!" he yelled to his men. The army of men that had swarmed the village quickly esembled  
  
into a large group and headed back up to the castle.  
  
"Its safe now." A man called to the woman and child who hid  
  
in his boat. It was the same boat the gaurd had been standing just centimeters  
  
away from, and if he'd moved the blankets that covered the small rowing boat he would've  
  
found what he was looking for.  
  
The woman quietly climbed out, the child in her arms.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly,"Im in your debt."  
  
The man shook his brown hair lightly,  
  
"It was no problem,"  
  
"Well then...will you do one more thing for me?" She asked him. The man  
  
nodded and woman leaned in softly whispering in his ear.  
  
"Mommy?" The four year old girl called to her mother.  
  
"Mommy?" She said once again tugging on her mothers shirt.  
  
"Yes, Serena." she said looking down at her daughter.  
  
"Where are we going mommy?" she asked her mother.  
  
"To your father." She said softly.  
  
The moonlight illumanated the womans jewel covered body,  
  
the ruby that solely adorned her forhead glistened, and her long blond hair  
  
glittered as they reached her calves. Her jewles that hung around her bare midrift  
  
danced to the light comings of the wind, her rings on her middle fingers  
  
shined brightly as her sheer clothing lightly glistened in front of her child.  
  
Her bare feet came in contact with the cold ground as she heard her daughter  
  
speak once again.  
  
"But I thought you said I couldn't see my father." the child said questioning  
  
her mother.  
  
"How come mommy?" she asked once again.  
  
"Because, your father's mother doesn't believe in mixed blood marriages, and  
  
she certainly doesn't like gypsy's. She thinks we are," her mother paused searching for the appropriate words to use, "...wishy washy.'" She  
  
rolled her eyes at her saying of wishy washy, knowing very well her  
  
daughter wouldn't understand.  
  
"Are we there yet?" the child asked, it had to be at least the 100th  
  
time she had asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"what about now?"  
  
"No."  
  
".....how bout now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"...now?"  
  
It was a lucky thing gypsy's were taught to be patient, or her mother would've let  
  
her gypsy like temper take over.  
  
"yes."  
  
She quietly put her daughter down and walked, toward a large oak tree. Knocking on  
  
the large knot in the tree, twice before stepping back. Serena and her mother  
  
waited quietly, before they saw, the a door appear on the tree, and a beautiful fairy  
  
stepping out.  
  
"WAIT a minute" called out Rini,  
  
"Trees, don't just have doors, that impossible!" she cried.  
  
Rini's grandmother, shook her head,  
  
"In the land where they live anything is possible, so just sit down and listen Rini."  
  
Rini huffed once more, and with a pout crossed her arms and layed back.  
  
"Now, where was I...Oh yes...A beautiful fairy steped out.  
  
"Se-Se-Serenity...wh-what are you doing here?" fairly exclaimed.  
  
She had beautiful green silver hair, her skin naturally shimmering, while her  
  
eyes matched the shade of her hair. Her clothing also a silvery green like her hair, she  
  
wore a short gown falling lightly to her thighs, and her wings peaked from the back  
  
of her drees glistening as if it were sprinkled in morning dew.  
  
"I've come to see Helios." Serenity said, standing straight, looking the fairy  
  
straight in the eye. The fairy a few centimeters shorter than Serenity, shook under  
  
Serenity's gaze.  
  
"I don't think Queen Thea, would like that." She said ever so queitly.  
  
"Well QUEEN THEA is not whom I came to see, and seeing Helios, is of great importance."  
  
"I don't know..."The fairy said looking down, moving her small feet.  
  
"Listen Daphne, my child," Serenity put removed the blankets blocking Serena's face.  
  
"Serena is in danger, and I cannot protect her, please, find it in your heart to save  
  
your cousin."  
  
Daphne looked intently at Serena, her eyes dwelling on the small child.  
  
"Thats...thats Helios', daughter...?" she asked quietly. Serenity nodded her head,  
  
smiling, Daphne bent down, so she hovered above Serena.  
  
"Hi." Daphne said smiling. Serena smiled back,  
  
"Are you an angel?" Serena asked, Daphne laughed, getting back up she opened the door,  
  
"Just don't tell my aunty it was me that let you in." Serenity smiled back greatfully.  
  
"Thank you Daphne."  
  
When entering the tree trunk, the only thing visible was fairy rath,  
  
walking around the rath nine times a door appeared before them. Taking a deep breath, Serenity opened the door to Sifra.  
  
As Serena opened her small eyes, she was greeted with great wonders, it  
  
was like a palace under the sea. Except she enhailed air, and, there was no body  
  
of water found anywhere.  
  
Walking on Serenity stopped as the foot entrance of the large marble palace.  
  
"Serena." Serenity put her daughter down.  
  
"I need you to place you hand on the door sweetheart." her mother spoke.  
  
Nodding, Serena did as she was told and the glass doors opened at the shutter  
  
of the childs touch.  
  
"SERENITY! STOP!" Turning around, she found a man racing after her.  
  
Stopping shortly waiting for the man to catch up, Serena found that the man  
  
calling after her mother was a faerie man.  
  
"You can't go in there Serenity." The man said regaining his composure,  
  
holding his spear he stood straight up and began his long speech.  
  
"Her highness and her son are in a council meeting, and you are not allowed here,  
  
so under her highness' order I am to send you-"  
  
"Oh shut up Evandor, Im not here to say he must marry me or anything,  
  
Im here for Serena."  
  
"Serena? Who's Serena?"  
  
"Our daughter."  
  
"HO---whooo--I...maybe you should just stay here, drink some whine,  
  
eat some food, and I'll show you to him tomorrow."  
  
"IM not 16 anymore Evandor. I will not fall into your little fairy  
  
tricks and deception. She is in danger and I will not leave till I  
  
see Helios!"  
  
"Grandma, why does she want to see Helios?" asked a curious Rini.  
  
"Just listen on grandchild you'll see why."  
  
Marching foward, holding Serena in her arms, she raced to the  
  
council room, taking no heed to the many warnings of the numerous  
  
faeries as she made her way to the room. Opening the doors she took a deep  
  
breath, making sure, she would not fall in love once more.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!", came a loud thunder, as Serenity entered.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" The woman who spoke was unbelievably beautiful  
  
her hair was a beautiful gold, and her eyes mistying in glamor was the same  
  
color. Her forehead was adorned with gold trinkets, like many faeries,  
  
the center trinket was the the faerie emblem, except unlike other faeries, the royal family's  
  
trinkets were gold, while normal nymphs and faeries wore silver. Her family royal crest hung  
  
from her naturally shinning body.  
  
"Queen Thea." Serenity stated, bowing her head slightly to the angered faerie Queen.  
  
"I've come to speak to Helios." Her head still down, and Serena unseen to everyone, lay  
  
down on the floor her small body looking the age of two, wrapped in blankets  
  
the child seemed to look like a heap of clothing on the floor next to the  
  
gypsies adorned ankles.  
  
"Impossible." Queen Thea spoke. She sat back down and began talking like Serenity  
  
was never there.  
  
Serenity angered lifter her head up, "BUT I MUST!"  
  
"Well what ever you'd like to say to him you can say to all of us." said the Queen  
  
in a nonchalant voice.  
  
Serenity stared daggers at the Queen before moving her head to him.  
  
There he was, just as handsome as the day she saw him. His hair was silver, his  
  
eyes a light blue as , his wings large and tanslucent. With his natural glimmering half naked  
  
body, Serenity almost felt her self fall, but caught herself, and straightned her posture.  
  
She was not going to let him get the best of her. His eyes looked at her as if he almost...  
  
cared. But she knew that was impossible.  
  
"Helios, as you know...I...we...I have come to tell you I can no longer protect  
  
her, and I must leave her with you." Helios, looked at Serenity quietly but did not  
  
say a word.  
  
"What are you talking about?" The Queen questioned.  
  
"His child."  
  
"He HAS NO child."  
  
"Yes he does." Serenity retaliated.  
  
"No he doesn't."  
  
Bending down, Serenity grabbed the 'heap of clothing' and put it on the large  
  
oval table. Taking Serena out of the blankets, she picked her up and held her daughter  
  
close.  
  
"As I was saying." Serenity continued, "Yes, he does."  
  
"THAT ISN'T MY GRANDCHILD, AND THAT ISN'T HIS DAUGHTER. You Gypsy's always try to  
  
con the innocent ones, your just trying to take the resposibility off yourself! You  
  
Gypsy's sleep around! How do I know that this isn't some farmers daughter."  
  
The power of her words, hit Serenity's heart. She felt the pain, and  
  
it felt like a dagger being dragged accross her heart. The tears began to build  
  
in her throat.  
  
"I-" Serenity didn't know what to say. She KNEW this was his child, she hadn't  
  
been with anyone else before. This was HIS, and THEY, those MONSTERS out there wanted  
  
her, because she was his child.  
  
"Mommy." Serena spoke. Everyone grew quiet.  
  
"It hurts mommy." Serena, put her hands to her back. THAT was it!  
  
"This is how I know." Serenity put her daughter down, "Serena honey,  
  
its okay you can go ahead, they won't mind."  
  
Serena looked to her mom, and then to the small group of people her mother  
  
had told her was her family. Silently Serena began to shake, then the shake quickly  
  
moved just to her back, then with a burst two wings sprouted from her back. The group  
  
stood amazed, everyone except Queen Thea.  
  
"It could be Gypsy magic." she said in a very factual tone.  
  
"You know very well Gypsy magic cannot produce faerie wings." said Serenity.  
  
"So this...this is my child?" It was the first time Helios spoke, his voice so  
  
melodic.  
  
"Yes." she said queitly.  
  
"Can...can I hold her?" he asked quietly, looking at her as if the child held some  
  
kind of unknown power.  
  
"Yes..." she answered, and ever so very cautiously he went to pick her up.  
  
"How-how old is she?" he asked.  
  
"4." Serenity smiled as she saw him hold their child. It seemed almost too good to be true.  
  
"Why is she so small, she looks like she's only 2."  
  
"She's half faerie and hasn't been bathed in your pool, thats why she grows so slow.  
  
You'll need to bath her in your waters." Serenity stated, "I...I can't take care of her,  
  
they want her. They know of the prophecy and they're looking  
  
for her. She doesn't know her own power and her desires. You must teach her control. Will  
  
you do this?" she asked them, turning even to the queen.  
  
The Queen who had been busy watching her son and the child, smiled slightly as  
  
she heared the little child laugh.  
  
"Yes...we will." The Queen said.  
  
"In 12 years a man will come back to pick her up at the tree, make sure she is  
  
there. I give you 12 years to teach her all she needs to know, before she can fulfill  
  
her destiny." Serenity moved toward Helios and her child.  
  
"Serena, mommy is going to go, but your going to stay here with daddy and grandma,  
  
but don't worry, I'll be back okay, when you are ready and your daddy and grandma  
  
think your ready they'll send you back to mommy, so you have to be good and listen to daddy and grandma okay?"  
  
Serenity's eyes filled with tears, as she kissed her baby goodbye. When she had turned  
  
to leave, Helios grabbed her arm.  
  
"I love you." He said horsely  
  
"Always have always will." he finished with a smirk  
  
"I...I love you...both, so very much." she replied  
  
"Goodbye loves."  
  
Okay there you have it chapter one. YEA! done baby, do you know how long it took me to write all this, FOREVER! well send me feedback okay!  
late  
  
-Chasity 


End file.
